


When there is no sun, we make one

by WeAllHaveABlurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Roadshow World Tour, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllHaveABlurryface/pseuds/WeAllHaveABlurryface
Summary: A rainy day has the reader in a downcast mood and Tyler and Josh try to help.





	When there is no sun, we make one

Summer was meant to be full of sunny days and endless heat, yet today the sun was hidden far behind the clouds and it raining cold hard rain. So far the tour with the boys was going great and you were enjoying it, but today you didn't want to get out of bed. You didn't want to do anything really. Josh checked on you throughout the day, and Tyler was clearly concerned about you. They did the goofy friends act where they would try to make you crack up by doing stupid stuff. When they figured out that wasn't going to work today they decided to let you be for awhile. You stayed in your bunk for half the day, just listening to chill music and falling asleep occasionally. At around lunch time you heard the boys come in the bus. You assumed they were making lunch or something, which was proven correct when you heard the refrigerator open and close.

"I'm just worried about her Tyler. What if she's not happy being with us on the tour?" Josh was talking in a hushed tone, but still loud enough for you to hear.

"Wouldn't she tell us if that were the case? Maybe she is just depressed or something. I mean, the weather is kinda crappy, maybe that has something to do with it?" Tyler said. You wanted tell them both that you were fine, but it didn't seem very true at the moment. 

"What if we try something? Like to help her?" Josh was still concerned and trying to fix you. You didn't want them to worry about you. It felt horrible to be dragging them down and have them worrying about you. There was more hushed talking, and this time you couldn't really make out what they were saying. It was about ten minutes later when they walked in to the sleeping bunks tapped you. 

"What do you guys need?" You said in a lazy tone wanting them to leave you alone but at the same time wanting them to stay. Josh leaned down and picked you up out of your bunk. "Josh what the hell do you think you're doing?!" You had fully woken up due to being "ripped out" of you comfortable rainy day home. Now you really just wanted to punch them in the face.

"We're doing stuff today with you-like it or not." Tyler said. Josh started to walk out of the bus and Tyler followed. You gave up fighting as soon as you were walked outside-still being carried by Josh who was laughing at the situation now. "Right now, you're joining our soundcheck." Tyler opened the backstage door for Josh as he carried you inside. Deciding it wasn't worth the fight you just settled into Josh's arms as he carried you to the stage.

"Okay Y/N I'm setting you down." Josh said as he put you on the piano bench.

"Why here? Tyler needs to play piano for the sound check." You stated looking over to the now smiling Tyler. 

"Nah, you're playing today. Come on." Tyler grabbed a mic and Josh got behind his drums. It had been such a long time since you had played piano last you thought. Reaching to touch the keys you started playing simple chords warming up and trying to remember what you learned a long time ago. Thank god this is an empty arena you thought as you played around on the piano. All of a sudden you started playing trees, a smile growing on your face as you remembered the chords. Josh caught on to what you were doing and started to play his part. Tyler looked surprised for a moment and then joined in with vocals and improving a solo. When it got to the end you held the pedal down so the last chord echoed through the arena. 

"When did you learn that?" Tyler walked over and nudged you smiling.

"I watched you do it. The first time you showed me the song." You looked down at your hands and realized you felt better, like so much better. You turned to face Tyler and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much for forcing me to get out of bed. You too Josh." Tyler laughed and patted your back. 

"Anything for our friend. Anytime." Tyler said. You decided to sit on the edge of the stage for the rest of the sound check and then you went with the boys to their next task of the day. The day didn't seem as dull anymore. Now that these two dorks had shown the lengths they would go to help you.


End file.
